


Tired Melodies of a Broken Heart

by HackGeneration (Hack_Generation)



Series: The Beginning [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Feels, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hack_Generation/pseuds/HackGeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond has another nightmare. ZEUS and Alex have a unique way of helping their mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Melodies of a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> so hey guys this probably wont make sense until you read all "The End"
> 
> this is after the events of "The End" so unless you want spoilers you better wait. (though you probably don't care so screw it).
> 
> This is the part two of the first one-shot that an ANON requested on my tumblr.
> 
> Underlined italics = ZEUS talking.

 

 

"Thach!"

It was starting again.

_"NO"_

ZEUS quietly slid out Alex's tendrils, already knowing what to do before Desmond would wake him up.

"AH-!"

That was Alex's cue to wake up, Desmond jolted as if he were being struck when the tendrils slithered and tightened around his limbs. ZEUS spoke up.

_" I have him tied at the wrists and ankles, you do the rest."_BLACKLIGHT wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. The Assassin began to writhe in Alex's grasp.

"Let me go!"

Alex didn't know what the nightmare was about this time but it appeared worse than all the other ones Desmond previously went through, he was moving harder than he ever had before, like something trapped him.

* * *

8 minutes later Desmond's movements began to slow down, there was a sheen of sweat on his body, his muscles trembled in exhaustion. He woke up with Alex gripping his midsection tightly, it felt like the virus was trying to glue himself to his back. The man opened his eyes while turning his head slightly to see the one holding him.

"Alex?"

BLACKLIGHT could feel him shivering from the sudden cold the sweat from his struggling brought on. Mercer wouldn't let go until he was sure, until ZEUS was sure, until they were both sure that Desmond wouldn't start again. His face buried in the back of the Syrian's neck, the virus inhaled his scent, it was so familiar by now. It reminded him of the desert, of spices and the days of old. The smell was ancient as if it'd been passed down from Altair all the way to Desmond. Ancient but uniquely his own.

"Alex? Come on baby, answer me." there was fear in his voice, he was fully shaking now.

"I'm alright," BLACKLIGHT un-buried his head to look at Desmond. The Assassin's hazel-golden eyes, although half-lidded and bleary, focused on him.

"You sure? I woke you up again huh?"

Mercer lessened his grip as Desmond turned to fully face him, ZEUS retracted his tendrils. If Desmond didn't notice that was okay, but if he did he didn't bother to comment on it. Alex lifted a hand to stroke his face. He didn't care if most nights would be like this, just as long as he could be there to hold Desmond he would gladly endure the nightmares that occurred almost every night. Calm ones were becoming a longed for luxury.

"You were having another nightmare, just go back to sleep, I'll be here."

Desmond sighed tiredly, the circles under his eyes made him look like a raccoon. Mercer being tired as well but not as much as a person would be from waking up constantly, usually in the middle of the night. Since ZEUS took small command of his body it allowed Alex to sleep while he took care of the some of the nightmares.

"But I-," Desmond began.

"Shhh," Alex stopped him. He felt ZEUS retracting to a corner in his mind to rest a moment as Alex pressed his lips to his Assassin's. The kiss was gentle, meant to reassure. The kiss was over when Desmond's body relaxed into the mattress, his eyes stayed closed as he instantly began to doze. He made a sound in the back of his throat, it being a distinct chirp, like an eagle fledgling.

ZEUS moved to the front of BLACKLIGHT's mind. They would begin the song now that Desmond was dozing.

_"It's always best to sing when he's in between the world of sleep and awareness."_ the entity said.

Alex made no move to disagree or agree, it was a simple fact that he knew. It was their song, one he and Desmond shared, the words woven into something they both understood. They didn't need fancy things or constant "mush" as Dana had called it once.

All they need is the occasional touch, a brush of the hand against the other's, leaning on each other when sitting, simply being. That is all they needed.

Dana worried about it sometimes, she said she wasn't used to the silence, at one point she thought they didn't talk because they had a fight and refused to acknowledge the other, that was not the case. Alex and Desmond didn't really talk because they did not have to. Why use words when you know a person so well that you didn't need to use them to convey what you wish or need? All Alex and Desmond did was merely look at each other instantly knowing the secret messages, whether through body language or facial expressions. "Silent Language" Dana named it, which she explained it to them as being the same thing to them as Sign Language is to a deaf person.

"Silent Language to you is what Sign Language is to a deaf person," she then jokingly added "But I'm not deaf so you're gonna have to teach me."

* * *

ZEUS and Alex began the song. ZEUS provided some of the melody since the entity could use any voice range.

 

_Lot's_ _of people say there's two sides to every story, but I don't think that's what I've been taught._

_Defending the one I love is all I've got, so I'll what I can to protect your heart._

 

_I braved the enemies' fire and searing wrath,_

_Broke the barrier but didn't come out unscathed._

 

_I held kept a tenacious grip on you as they played our emotions,_

_Trying to destroying our world with their motions._

_Dying while trying is what I'll do for you._

 

_You've told me a lot of things about yourself,_

_And I find I can relate to you more than anyone thinks,_

_I look at you and I, discovering we have the same scrapes and knotted kinks._

_You've been there more than I can count,_

_And told me stuff I didn't know about._

 

_Taken me places,_

_And showing me spaces that before I never knew existed._

 

_Our enemies threw smoke to blind me but you still held out your hand,_

_palm open out spread,_

_helping me to think with my head._

_You chose our own time,_

_Making it on our own,_

_Joining neither side, even when they tried to take your pride._

 

_Lot's of people say there's two sides to every story, but I don't think that's what I've been taught._

_Defending the one I love is all I've got, so I'll do what I can to protect your heart._

_Dying while trying is what I'll do for you._

_I know you've never had a "Knight in Shining Armor,"_

_But I won't sit and wait to watch in horror._

_I will take up my sword and shield,_

_Ride into the battlefield._

_I told you, dying while trying is what I'll do, if I have to._

 

_Love isn't love without a war._

 

_Lot's of people say there's two sides to every story, but I don't think that's what I've been taught._

_Defending the one I love is all I've got, so I'll do what I can to protect your heart._

_Dying while trying is what I'll do for you, if I have to._

 

_Though our castle may crumble, I won't be desperate to rebuild._

 

_Though the Earth may rumble, I won't be desperate to rebuild._

 

_Because I have you._

 

_I'm here to stay until my sword breaks,_

_shattering upon the day._

 

_But even then I won't let them get you._

 

_Lot's of people say there's to sides to every story, but I don't think that's what I've been taught._

_Defending the one I love is all I've got, so I'll do what I can to protect your heart._

_Dying while trying is what I'll do for you, if I have to._

_I know that one day we'll rebuild a new castle,_

_invite everyone to our base._

 

_But until then I'll pick up and dust off this dented, scratched old shield,_

_Walk out "alone" upon the field._

_I know I'm not alone._

_Ready to defend, I'll never yield._

_I'm more than ready for the fight._

 

_Lot's of people say there's two sides to every story, but I don't think that's what I've been taught._

_Defending the one I love is all I've got, so I'll do what I can to protect your heart._

_I'm more than ready for the fight._

_Love isn't love without a war._

* * *

By the end of the song Desmond fell into a deep slumber, dead to the world. You could fire a cannon in the room and he wouldn't wake up. Alex moved his arms away, still careful even though he knew Desmond couldn't be roused by anyone or anything until at least 3:00 p.m. in the afternoon. Mercer threw off all of his clothes until he was in boxers, tonight it was a bit hot in the room.

The virus fixed the covers that ended up bunched nearly kicked all the way off the bed from Desmond's thrashing, he pulled them up until both of them were covered at the waist. ZEUS used Alex's tendrils to slightly tug open the window above their bed for cool breezes to flow through.

His blue eyes wandered, taking in the dirty old walls and chipping paint, the kitchen to their right was the small traditional apartment kitchen and the bathroom was across from it. The place was run down but live-able since it was converted into a HIVE. The walls were covered in small veins of pink and red pulsing warmth. The carpet was a boring grey. Outside the door the floors creaked as a Hunter walked by the room, making its rounds as a guard dog. The ceiling creaked as well, a Supreme Hunter and other Hunters patrolling the area to protect the apartment/HIVE

ZEUS retracted into the back of Mercer's mind after a final word.

_"Rest, tomorrow night I will take care of the Queen, sleep Alex Mercer."_  the entity still referred to Desmond as the Queen even after The Hive was recreated, but he no longer called Alex "BLACKLIGHT " either. ZUES called Alex by his last name or both first and last. He rarely called him BLACKLIGHT.

Mercer didn't need to be told twice, he lay down to face Desmond. Gently tracing the scar on the Assassin's lip with a thumb, he pressed a kiss to his forehead before wrapping his arms around the man's waist again. BLACKLIGHT calmed, instantly fell into deep sleep too. The slumber, like Desmond's, would be dreamless. The duo dead to the world until 3:00 p.m. in the afternoon.

 


End file.
